HASTA LA ETERNIDAD
by Vane' Hale
Summary: En esta historia verán un cambio radical... Rosalie es humana & narra su vida ahora que esta muerta, como conoció a su esposo vampiro Emmett & su familia, el por qué de su muerte & ¿Qué pasará ahora que ella esta muerta? ¿Volverá a la vida? Léanlo
1. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

**ROSALIE'S POV**

-Ya Emmett, ¡tranquilo por favor!...- Le decía la linda & gentil de Alice a mi esposo con la voz quebrada-... ahora Rosalie está mejor.

¿Qué? ¿A que se refería Alice con que ahora yo estaba mejor?. Miré a mi alrededor, & todos estaban tan... ¿tristes?. Edward estaba recargado de la pared hundido en sus pensamientos & en los de todos los demás al parecer, Bella abrazaba a Renesmee (su hija adoptiva) quien lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, Carlisle observaba el suelo mientras abrazaba a su esposa Esme quien al igual que Nessie sollozaba lagrimas invisibles, Jasper nuestro gentil Jasper estaba intentando controlar los sentimientos de todos en la habitación pero se veía claramente que su intento era inútil porque su cara gesticulaba de una manera tan triste que te deprimirías solo con verla, Alice daba palabras de aliento a su hermano quien gritaba de dolor & se quejaba argumentado que esto era su culpa, pero yo no entendía a que se refería... ese hermano era Emmett, mi esposo desde hacia ya 1 año, el que siempre le sacaba sonrisas a los demás cuando todo era gris, aquel Emmett que siempre te jugaba una broma aunque no era el momento... aquel que ahora estaba acabado, gritando de dolor, recriminándose con que la culpa era suya & este era el precio a pagar, el Emmett que estaba sentado en el suelo igual que un niño asustado... el que estaría llorando si pudiera hacerlo.

Yo no entendía nada... ¿Por qué Alice & Emmett decían todo eso? ¿Acaso estaban así de tristes por mi? Yo no era el motivo de su tristeza porque yo estaba bien, lo sabía perfectamente; estaba acostada en la cómoda cama de la habitación que compartíamos Emmett & yo, lo sabía por la comodidad de la cama & el exquisito olor que expedía la habitación. Todo era tan confuso así que decidí preguntarle a alguien que estaba pasando, cuando quise levantarme para preguntar me di cuenta de que no podía, quise hablar pero también fue en vano, mi cuerpo estaba atado a la cama prácticamente porque no podía levantarme de esta. Entre en pánico... Me di cuenta de que Emmett quería hablar, ya que tomó una bocanada de aire & juntó las fuerzas suficientes.

- **¡NO **Alice! ¡¿Como quieres que este tranquilo si Rosalie esta muerta?!- dijo casi gritando, desahogando todo lo que lleva dentro... o tan solo una parte de ello.

¿Qué? ¿ Así que de eso se trataba? ¿Yo estaba muerta? No, yo no podía estar muerta ¿O si?... No, claro que si podía... yo tan solo era una frágil humana rodeada de peligros & ahora estaba muerta, por eso estaba en una cama & por eso no podía levantarme... eso explicaba porque todos estaban así & porque Emmett estaba desecho, ahora entendía todo & cada recuerdo vino a mi mente... cada recuerdo incluso el peor de todos.

Mi memoria empezó con el recorrido de momentos vividos & parecían casi presentes en mi mente...


	2. Mi héroe

_**Rochester, Nueva York.**_

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Iba saliendo de la casa de mi mejor amiga, Vera, había ido a visitarla como lo hacía cada semana para platicar acerca de nuestras vidas & porque además me encantaba ver a Henry, su hijo ya que a mí me encantaban los bebés... Ya era tarde, las 10 de la noche aproximadamente pero no me preocupe de nada porque me faltaban unas 3 cuadras para llegar & los callejones estaban iluminados.

Yo ya iba imaginándome los sermones de mis padres de por qué llegaba hasta esas horas: _"¿Rosalie Lillian Hale, en donde estabas jovencita? ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Pudo haberte pasado algo, ¿Qué pensarán los demás de ti al verte en la calle hasta estas horas? & peor aún ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?" _los monólogos de mi madre, los mismos de siempre.

Cuando ya sentía que entraba a la zona en donde se encontraba mi casa vi a Royce, mi prometido... ebrio. Lo había conocido en un banco, precisamente en el que trabajaba mi padre, Royce era hijo de Royce King el dueño de ese banco... un día acompañe a mamá a dejarle de comer a mi padre & el estaba ahí, nos vimos & fue algo así como amor a primera vista, el clavo sus ojos en mi & los míos se clavaron en el, pero por mi parte solo me fije en el por su dinero, después de eso ni siquiera el dinero me ataba a él, había descubierto que no me prestaba atención pero mi madre me obligaba a estar con el por su dinero & el apellido, aparte de la vida que tendría a su lado & aunque no me prestaba atención era un buen tipo, comprometido, enamorado, fiel, & responsable pero ahora... ¿Qué le pasaba? El nunca tomaba, tal vez tenía problemas, pobre de él. Sentí lastima.

Ya iba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos pero aún no me veían, más sin en cambio yo escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-No quiere entregarse hasta después de la boda... ya saben, estúpidas ideas de chicas- decía Royce platicando con sus amigos.

¿Tenía otra prometida? ¿O a quién se refería? No hablaba de mi... el jamás hablaría así de ninguna mujer & mucho menos de mi, que soy su prometida ¿O si hablaría así de mi?... Preferí no pensar más en eso, era triste tan siquiera pensarlo... quizás hablaba inconsciente porque estaba ebrio, si claro... era eso... preferí creerlo.

-Vamos amigo, Rosalie **no vale la pena** es tan solo una de tantas mujeres... puedes encontrarte otra mejor- le decía un amigo.

-Si, tienes razón... Pero Rosalie es hermosa...- contestaba Royce con ¿Lujuria en la voz?

Entonces sí hablaban de mi, la lastima que sentía por el al verlo en estado de ebriedad de fue de inmediato... pero al fin & al cabo, no me importaba, yo **no amaba a Royce, **era la chica mas hermosa de todo Rochester, & podía conseguirme alguien que si amara. Pero yo sabía que no podía oponerme a dejarlo porque mi madre no me dejaría así que todo seguiría igual, yo fingiendo amor por el, el amor por mi & así hasta el resto de nuestros días... en 1 semana era nuestra boda, que pena haber descubierto la clase de persona que era mi prometido, hubiera sido mejor vivir engañada a sufrir sabiendo la verdad.

Finalmente me vieron & Royce corrió a buscarme para llevarme con sus amigos. Me jaló del brazo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Mira... te dije que era hermosa- justificaba Royce a sus amigos pero en especial al que había opinado de mi.

¿Por qué Royce se estaba comportando así? Si quería presumirme podía hacerlo en una de las elegantes fiestas a las que asistíamos, pero no de esa forma tan simple. ¿En callejón obscuro a las 10 de la noche? Nada a nuestra altura.

-Lo es... pero no se ve bien con tantas prendas encima- Le reprochó su amigo a Royce & de inmediato todos los demás empezaron a reirse... incluyendo a mi prometido.

Sentí escalofríos... esas palabras no eran de una persona decente & no tenían la finta de tratarse de una broma... sabía lo que querían... querían ultrajarme, abusar de mi, violarme, todas esas palabras eran lo mismo pero era difícil creerlas por lo que todas me llevaban a un mismo fin.

-¿Qué dices Rosse? ¿Qué te parece si te quitamos algunas prendas?- casi me susurraba Royce al oído mientras metía su mano por mi saco buscando mis tirantes para tocar mis pechos. Inmediatamente lo empuje, fue un acto reflejo.

-Nos vemos mañana, sobrio- Conteste después de empujarlo, lógicamente no quería verlo mañana pero tendría que hacerlo, nadie sabía lo que quería hacer & por supuesto no creerían mis palabras, además esperaba que mañana se disculpara o algo parecido.

-¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!- dijo furioso mientras me tomaba del brazo pero ahora con mucha fuerza. Lastimándome. Mientras los demás reían burlándose de mi situación.

Me quitó el sombrero que estaba sujeto a alfileres en mi cabello para mantener mi imagen intacta pero ahora no tenían sentido, esos alfileres en mi cabello solo ocasionaron que un desgarrador grito de dolor saliera de mi boca, mientras Royce me proporcionaba una bofetada cargada de mucha fuerza & me amenazaba diciendo que me callara o me iría peor de lo que ya me estaba yendo.

Royce me dio la vuelta para aventarme contra sus amigos & yo aterricé contra uno de tantos llamado Louis, quien sujetaba un cigarrillo en la mano & soplaba el humo de su boca hacía mi rostro, yo solo pude darle un golpe en la cara pero el me regresó el golpe con mucha mas fuerza directa en la cara ocasionando que mi boca sangrara & yo perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas contra el muro provocando que me pegara en la cabeza & ésta al igual que mi boca, sangrara.

Todos se pusieron alrededor mio, me rodearon mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo aprovechándose de que no me podía defender. Royce se empezó a quitar el cinturón... este era mi fin.

- **¡****DÉJENLA EN PAZ!**- ordenaba un tipo que estaba parado atrás de Royce con los brazos cruzados de 1 cabeza mas alto que el, musculoso aun cuando solo veía su sombra; cuya voz expresaba rabia, odio & frialdad. Una voz que no había escuchado jamás en mi vida.

Todos giraron la cabeza pero solo Royce se volteó completamente.

-¿Tú quien eres, idiota?- respondió Royce con prepotencia en la voz ante las palabras del desconocido.

-El que te va a poner en tu lugar si no la dejas en paz... ahora- contestaba con firmeza, sin temor a las palabras de Royce.

Royce dio la orden de que lo golpearan, eran 6 contra ese extraño... a punto de golpearlo & podría ser que hasta matar a la única persona que me estaba salvando de la perdición. Los 5 amigos de Royce se le amontonaron & lo golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas... pero... los golpes no le dolían al desconocido por lo que parecía, el estaba quieto, no se quejaba, ni siquiera se movía; mas sin en cambio los golpes los sentían los amigos de Royce porque con cada golpe que le daban se escuchaba como los huesos de sus manos tronaban & sus quejidos de dolor era lo único que se escuchaba en el callejón.

Yo estaba tranquila, con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver como los tipos que me estaban lastimando ahora sufrían & hasta peor que yo sin preocuparme ni quejarme de la herida de mi cabeza & boca que no paraban de sangrar. El desconocido no respondía a ningún golpe & solo esperaba la reacción de Royce pero este no se movía, solo gruñía al ver que sus amigos no podían con 1 sola persona.

Entonces una idea llegó a la cabeza de Royce por lo que se volteó a verme & al observar la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro enfureció aún mas & me proporcionó una patada en el estómago haciendo que esa sonrisa se convirtiera en una gesticulación de dolor, me había sacado el aire & ni siquiera un grito podía demostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo mi frágil cuerpo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue al extraño tomar a Royce del cuello & después... Nada. Solo escuché como algún hueso de su cuerpo era tronado seguramente por el desconocido. Yo no vi nada de lo que les hizo a sus amigos ni a Royce porque la patada hizo que me retorciera de dolor al grado de cerrar & apretar los ojos para controlarme.

Deje de sentir dolor, ya había pasado un buen rato pero seguramente tendría un moratón en unos días. Abrí los ojos & me mantuve consciente después de recordar lo que había vivido. Tenía miedo de pensar que el desconocido siguiera ahí & también me quisiera lastimar.

-¿Estas bien?- una voz tan dulce, cargada de ternura, comprensión & a la vez preocupación me habló.

Abrí los ojos como plato al observar lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando, era todo un sueño.

Un tipo de cabello corto & rizado de color negro, con ojos color dorado, de una musculatura increíble & un cuerpo perfectamente marcado aún por encima de la camisa, & de un tono de piel tan blanco que parecía ser mármol con una belleza sobrenatural, una belleza impecable, aún mas que la mía, estaba inclinado enfrente de mi preocupado por mi bienestar. Un tipo perfecto.

-Quiii...quiiie... ¿quien eres tu?- pregunté tartamudeando por los nervios que me causaba su presencia. Si, nervios.

-Oh, tienes razón soy un mal educado pero por ahora me importa mas tu salud... Soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen, ¿& tu?- preguntaba con la seguridad que ami me faltaba.

-Rosalie Hale- respondí lento.

-Lindo nombre linda, Rosalie... estas muy lastimada, tu cabeza, tu estómago & tu...- colocó uno de sus dedos en mis labios- boca.

Su dedo era frío, más frío que el hielo, seguramente estaba así por el frío de la noche, pero no me molestaba, su frío causaba un efecto anestésico para mi dolor.

Puse mi mano en mis labios recordando que me habían lastimado, voltee a mi alrededor & encontré... nada. No había nada.

-Es cierto, estoy mal- dije recuperándome del shock en el que estaba.

-Yo te ayudare, ven Rosse- & me regalo una sonrisa encantadora. Una sonrisa que enamoraba.

Me ayudó a levantarme & me ayudó a caminar, prácticamente me cargaba ya que mis piernas no me funcionaban & me proporcionaba el frío que anestesiaba mi dolor.

& así comenzó todo... así fue como conocí a _**MI HÉROE. **_


	3. Pensando en ella

_**Forks, Washington ...(EN LA ACTUALIDAD)**_

**EMMETT'S POV**

Todos intentaban tranquilizar mi dolor, pero eso era imposible... mi razón de vivir, se había ido, Rosalie había muerto & me había dejado solo, el amor eterno que juramos el día de nuestra boda, había llegado hasta aquí.

La chica que conocí por casualidad, la única que me comprendía & soportaba mis bromas, la que me daba toques eléctricos cada vez que juntaba nuestros labios, la única que podía hipnotizarme con tan solo verme a los ojos, a la que no podía mentirle, a la que no podría gritarle, se había ido. Aquella chica que siempre irradiaba una sonrisa cada que se despertaba, la que era débil por naturaleza, pero fuerte por habilidad, la estupenda chica que me enamoró desde la primera vez que la vi, la que yo había matado.

Si, así es... Yo, Emmett Cullen, había matado a Rosalie Hale, mi propia esposa. ¿Por qué? Porque yo era un vampiro incapaz de controlar sus instintos, yo era un monstruo, Rosalie tenía razón en ese sentido. Quizás por eso me sentía tan culpable, porque no sólo la razón de mi existir estaba muerta, sino porque yo tenía la culpa de su muerte.

-Salgan todos, Alice & Bella limpiarán su cuerpo- Dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo no me iré de aquí- Dije firme, pero con dificultad debido a mi tristeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo Emmett, puedes quedarte aquí si tu así lo deseas- especificó mi padre con amabilidad, supongo que intentando esconder su tristeza para no dañarme más ami, pero eso era imposible, no había nada que curara mi alma.

Todos se fueron, inclusive Alice & Bella quienes iban a buscar una cubeta con agua, esponjas, entre otras cosas para limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Rose. Mi Rose.

El silencio reinó nuestra habitación, en la que en el pasado empezó & en el presente terminó.

Levanté un poco la cabeza para observarla, & ahí estaba esa terrible imagen. Rosalie, en la cama con las sábanas bañadas en su sangre mientras sus delicadas manos aún las sujetaban con un poco de fuerza, su cabello dispersado por toda la almohada, & su hermoso rostro sin expresión, & sin vida, al igual que toda ella.

Me sentí el ser más miserable que podía existir, ¿como pude hacerle eso? ella tenía todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir pero yo preferí complacerla una vez más & permitir que lo que la llevó a su muerte progresara hasta este grado, hasta el grado de arrebatarle la vida.

"No es un capricho Emmett" la voz de Rosalie resonaba en mi cabeza, haciendo eco, & en cada golpeteo de las campanillas de su dulce voz se rompía el corazón de piedra que llevaba en mi pecho.

En ese instante entraron Alice & Bella nuevamente a nuestra habitación, impidiendo (aunque ellas no lo supieran), que me lastimara aún más con el eco de la voz que jamás volvería a escuchar.

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí viendo Emmett?- me cuestionó Alice- el cuerpo de Rosalie está demasiado dañado & seguro que no te gustará verla así.

-No creo que eso importe mucho ahora, ¿o si Alice?- mi voz sonó fría, tanto como cuando me encontraba solo, aún sin haber encontrado a Rosalie & no tener motivo de felicidad en mi vida, a pesar de que siempre fui bromista, quien en realidad me conocía notaba que en mi rostro se marcaba una sonrisa, pero mis ojos expresaban tristeza, la tristeza de encontrarme solo.

Ali no me respondió, simplemente agachó la cabeza, entendiendo que no era un buen momento... supongo. El trabajo de Bella empezó, desgarró su ropa con cuidado para no lastimarla aún más & acomodo sus extremidades mientras Alice preparaba el agua con el que la asearían. Las imágenes que mis ojos presenciaban no eran las mejores obviamente, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente desecho, en pedazos.

"Piensa en buenos momentos" diablos, la voz de Rosalie otra vez, era como si estuviera a mi lado apoyándome como lo hacía siempre... quizás era así, ella ahora era un ángel & podía verlo todo.

& como un perro fiel tras su dueño, la obedecí casi de inmediato, aunque involuntariamente.

Mi mente se dispuso a buscar entre tantos recuerdos, pero el que vino de inmediato fue el de la primera vez que le hablé a mi familia de ella, estaban reunidos así como ahora, solo que en aquellos tiempos era todo felicidad.

* * *

_**Rochester, Nueva York (EN EL PASADOrecuerdos)**_

**EMMETT'S POV **

Después de haber llevado a Rosalie hasta su casa para asegurarme de que ya se encontraba a salvo caminé a casa. En el trayecto, iba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido & lo que había hecho, & me encontré con miles de preguntas. ¡¿Por qué lo hice?! Yo no era así, ¿matar a los criminales sin piedad alguna? admito que si maté a ciertos delincuentes, pero no de esa forma...Todo era tan confuso.

_~Flash black~_

_Yo simplemente iba caminando después de comprar la pieza para el auto de Carlisle, cuando de pronto llegó a mi el sonido del palpitar de un corazón muy acelerado, después unos gritos & amenazas por parte de algunos hombres & al parecer una señorita. Caminé hasta ese callejón & vi a una damisela acorralada por más de 5 hombres. Por consiguiente me vi en la plena necesidad de exigirles que me dijeran que les ocurría o por qué su actitud con la joven, me llevé la sorpresa de que el "líder" del grupito de vándalos tenía el cinturón suelto & la cremallera abajo... Querían abusar de ella & lógicamente no lo podía permitir. _

_Los compinches se lanzaron contra mi, pero fácilmente los derroté, con mi super fuerza nada me costaba vencerlos & así lo hice, todo iba como lo esperaba, solo me faltaba que el líder se me lanzara para terminar con todo esto, matarlos a todos, deshacerme de las evidencias e irme por donde vine._

_Pero no fue así; el último tipejo que me quedaba pateó brutalmente a la muchacha, haciendo que ella sangrara aún más & se retorciera de dolor. Entonces de pronto una ola me invadió, no se puede explicar ni con el dolor mismo lo que sentí: balas, puñaladas, granadas enteras sobre mi cuerpo impactando de una misma vez a la velocidad de la luz, directo sobre mi garganta. En ese momento quise lanzar lejos al sujeto e inclinarme a beber la sangre de esa chica. ¿qué tenía? la sangre más **deliciosa **que había olido alguna vez & la deseaba, deseaba su sangre._

_No se que ocurrió en ese momento que sentí la necesidad de partir en pedazos al tipejo, quizás solo era frustración por presenciar al hombre derramando semejante sangre. Quizás._

_Agarré al tipo & con ambas manos le arranqué el cuello, su sangre despertó aún más mi sed provocada ya antes por la dama, así que con todo el deseo que irradiaba el monstruo dentro de mi lo maté sin piedad._

_~Fin del flash black~_

Ella despertó cierto interés en mi, me estaba haciendo pensar mucho en su hermoso rostro, su cálida & delicada piel... en ella, así de simple. En ella.

Llegué a casa & Esme (mi madre) me abrió la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera, tan servicial como siempre.

-Aquí está la pieza que me pediste Carlisle- dije poniendo la herramienta en el comedor.

-¿Te topaste con tres mil osos? ¿O qué mosco te picó Emmett?- preguntó Bella en tono burlón bajando de las escaleras de la mano de Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres Bells?- le cuestioné, de verdad no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

-Creo que porque traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Emmy- dijo la duende parándose del sofá.

No me percaté de eso, volví a sonreír de felicidad & no de burla después de haberle jugado una broma a mis hermanos adoptivos. Ella me había hecho sonreír.

-¿Quién es ella, Emmett?- enarcó una ceja Edward, quien estaba leyendo mis pensamientos por obviedad- ¡cielos, que sangre!... es aún más apetitosa que la que tenía Bella, pero ¿por qué la encontraste en esas condiciones Emmett?- exclamó.

Como siempre, Edward tenía que ser el soplón.

-No es nadie, ni nada...- intenté ignorarlos, me disponía subir a mi habitación, pero Bella me detuvo.

-¿A quién se refieren?- su tono de voz sonaba serio, pocas veces la había escuchado así.

-Creo que deberías contarnos hijo- propuso Carlisle, pero no era una propuesta, era una orden pero oculta por tanta compasión.

Sabía que no podía mentirles, Edward leía mi mente, & era mejor decirles la verdad, no ocultaba nada, no era nada importante..._ ¿o si lo era?_

__-¡Reunión familiar en el comedor!- gritó la duende anunciando con su voz chirriante.

Todos se posicionaron en el gran comedor de 8 personas, pero los lugares ocupados solo eran 7, contándome a mi. Carlisle al centro, & a su derecha Esme, por consiguiente Alice & Jasper, Bella & Edward & así, rodeando la mesa.

Me aclaré la garganta & me dispuse a hablar. Todo tenía que explicarlo con lujo de detalle.

-Se llama Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, al parecer es hija del empleado del Banco de los King... no creo que sea necesario describirla, con los datos que les presentaré bastan...- empecé.

-Es hermosa- me interrumpió Edward. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir cierto... coraje a su persona, pero no sabía que era esa sensación, el no podía llamar de esa forma a Rosalie, no podía, no tenía derecho, no era digno para pronunciar esas bellas palabras, el único apto para llamarle así era yo, yo yo yo & solo yo.

-valla, valla, valla... ¿qué es eso Emmett?- dijo & rió Jasper- parece que me estás mandando una inmensa oleada de celos ¿& por qué? solo porque Edward dijo que era hermosa- se mofó más.

-¡Basta! no son celos, ya déjenme continuar- reclamé, no quería admitirlo, pero ahora que sabía como se llamaba esa emoción, no dejaría que los demás se enteraran- como les decía, es hija de Andrew Hale & hoy me topé con ella... en circunstancias no muy favorables- hice una pausa para tomar el aire que no necesitaba, pero que debía tomar, porque la situación era seria- después de comprar la pieza que me encargaste Carlisle, venía camino a casa cuando me metí por un callejón & dentro de él 6 hombres & Rosalie, la tenían acorralada, ella estaba herida & eran muchos para que ella pudiese defenderse, decidí ayudarla, cuando hablé con el sujeto que al parecer estaba al mando de todo eso me llevé la sorpresa de que llevaba ya el cinturón desabrochado & la cremallera abajo- los miré a todos & me di cuenta de sus caras horrorizadas, suspiré- querían abusar de ella Carlisle, no podía permitir eso, ella no lo merecía & en parte eran muchos contra ella, la dejarían muy mal- añadí.

-Hiciste bien hijo- entrelazó las manos mi padre- pero...- lo interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar, aún no termino- me relajé & continué con mi relato- yo solo tenía la intención de asustarlos & ayudarla para que se fuera, pero al parecer no querían dialogar, se fueron a los golpes rápidamente & yo solo opté por defenderme... sacaron algunas armas, & ninguna atravesaba mi piel, no podía permitir que existiesen testigos, aunque nadie les creería- sabía que lo que venía era duro- los maté, a todos, excepto al líder, quien no duró mucho ya que pateó brutalmente a la chica...-

-& fue ahí en donde notaste el olor de su exquisita sangre- interrumpió Edward buscando en mi mente, yo solo asentí.

-Eso fue demasiado, no aguanté más & los maté a todos, ella estaba muy ocupada quejándose & no se dio cuenta de la forma en que los asesiné, quedó inconsciente un rato & así fue como aproveché para limpiar la escena & enterrar los cuerpos, obviamente se fueron al mar- concluí.

El silenció no reinó.

-¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso Emmett?!- se levantó de su silla Bella.

-¿Hacer qué?- no la entendía, a esa mujer JAMÁS LE ENTENDÍA.

-¡No seas idiota Emmett!, ¿por qué la salvaste? Si ya le tocaba morir ¡ese era su destino!- alzó su tono de voz & eso me frustró.

-¡Tu también estuviste a punto de morir & nosotros te salvamos!- reclamé.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes, estamos aquí de paso & tu no puedes ir por la calle salvando hasta una miserable hormiga con la que te topes, ¡sabes que si ella dice algo nos irá mal! además, la policía no tardará en investigar las desapariciones & lógicas muertes- me gritaba.

-¡No la dejaría morir! & como tu lo dices ¡solo estamos de paso! nos iremos pronto & nadie se dará cuenta- le seguí.

-Pero...- fue interrumpida por Carlisle.

-Basta chicos, discutir no les sirve de nada & además no hay razones por las cuales hacerlo- su paciencia, envidiada por todos- Emmett, en tu relató llegué a una conclusión, cuando la diga te irás a pensarlo & razonarás bien, & tu Bella, no dirás nada acerca de la decisión de Emmett- escuché su gruñidito- así que, Emmett: tienes dos opciones, la primera es preparar todo para que nos marchemos TODOS de aquí de una vez, antes del tiempo que teníamos previsto obviamente o las segunda que consiste en ir a hablar con ella & aclarar todo. O por lo menos observar que esté bien para que puedas tomar una decisión tranquilo- asentí- ahora, cada quien vuelva a lo suyo. Dijo esto & todos se dispersaron.

No sabía que elegir, quería saber acerca de su bienestar, pero tampoco podría arriesgar a mi familia de esa forma, tendría que tomar esa decisión muy bien, sin ningún error. Me fui a mi habitación & me encerré ahí a pensar durante 4 días, hasta que finalmente la tomé.

* * *

_**Forks, Washington ...(EN LA ACTUALIDAD)**_

**EMMETT'S POV**

****Concluí mi recuerdo acerca de como se lo platiqué a mi familia, eran buenos recuerdos a pesar de aquella discusión con Bella, la misma que ahora entrelazaba las manos de Rose sobre su estómago dando así por terminada su limpieza & su preparación. Ahora Rosalie estaba limpia, sin rastros de sangre & cambiada, con el cabello cepillado & todo arreglado, después entraría Carlisle a preparar su cadáver.

¿& yo?, yo me quedaría ahí hasta que todo terminara, por supuesto, me refería a su funeral, porque el terminar el infierno que estaba viviendo jamás pasaría, viviría eternamente sin mi único amor, pero por lo pronto aún tenía su cuerpo & su alma conmigo.

Todo el amanecer me quedé así, recordando buenas vivencias, pensando en buenos & malos momentos que vivimos juntos, de hecho, recordé casi toda nuestra vida el uno al lado del otro. Amanecí _**PENSANDO EN ELLA.**_

* * *

_¡Woow! Dios mío, no había entrado por aquí en un rato, había estado algo ocupada con el colegio, apenas hoy me pude desvelar para escribirles otro capítulo más & me dí cuenta de que los lectores aumentaron *w* , pero de verdad que lo siento, pero aunque quiera no puedo avanzar, me es muy difícil x.x_

_Pero bien, ahí esta, tengo una lectora a la cual le agradezco los reviews, muy lindos enserio Dayan Hale, te agradezco & mil disculpas por la tardanza, bueno, ahí está... Saludos._

_Vane'Hale :3_


	4. Pensando en él

_**Rochester, Nueva York.**_

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Llegamos a la esquina de mi casa, me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, estaba muy lastimada & además bañada en sangre, necesitaba ayuda urgente aunque, si el no hubiese llegado para ayudarme posiblemente ya estaría muerta & yo no quería eso.

-Te dejo aquí, no puedo llegar hasta tu casa, pero vigilaré que llegues a salvo por si te caes o algo parecido- dijo con un tono serio nuevamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos- además no creo que a tus padres les guste verte con un extraño.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- dije con dificultad, enserio me dolía demasiado- muchas gracias por salvarme- agradecí.

-¿Por salvarte?- rió por lo bajo- no te salvé Rosalie.

-Si lo hiciste- respondí confundida.

-Supongamos que fue solo una simple coincidencia, no me volverás a ver jamás, así que el adiós de ahora es definitivo- su voz tenía un ligero tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué no? tengo que hablar contigo, conocerte mejor...- intenté convencerlo, lo haría, nadie le decía que no a Rosalie Lillian Hale & el no sería la excepción.

Su simple mirada de frustración me decía que era cierto, que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero no era justo. Por lo menos quería agradecerle saliendo a comer, o simplemente que me viera en mejores condiciones.

-No insistas, no volveré aunque lo deseé, & por favor, intenta no salir tan noche, & mucho menos caminar por lugares como ese sola, es peligroso, ya te has dado cuenta de ello, & si sales, no salgas sola. Espero que te recuperes pronto- habló rápido, pero le entendí perfectamente.

-Ok...- solté su brazo & me apoyé en la pared de una casa en la esquina para evitar caerme. Me tambaleaba demasiado.

Caminé a paso lento & débil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, esos imbéciles me habían dejado en pésimas condiciones. A lo que recordé ¿qué había hecho Emmett con ellos? cuando me recuperé del último golpe & abrí los ojos no había nada ni nadie, ¿cómo logró eso tan rápido?. Hice una pausa & me di la vuelta con esfuerzos, quería preguntarle a Emmett que había pasado pero cuando terminé de girar el ya no estaba, había dicho que estaría vigilándome por seguridad & se había marchado. Divisé el panorama para asegurarme de su ausencia & así fue, el ya no estaba ahí. Me sentí decepcionada, pues me había mentido & aunque era un desconocido su forma de actuar conmigo me había hecho sentir cierta confianza.

Tenía que olvidarme de eso, el dijo que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos & yo tenía que asimilar eso. Seguí el trayecto hasta mi casa apoyada de la pared, el cual era muy corto, pero en ese momento me parecía eterno.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta, suspiré & me armé de fuerza para soportar lo que se venía a continuación. Los cuestionamientos & regaños de mi madre, aunque eso no era lo peor. Los chismes, rumores, disputas, lloriqueos, entre más problemas relacionados con la muerte de Royce King II, eso era lo épico.

Llamé débilmente a la puerta, inhalando por última vez el frío de la helada noche. Al menos 10 segundos pasaron para que mi madre la abriera & se encontrara con mi hinchado rostro & moreteado cuerpo. Un gritito desgarrador salió de su boca e inmediatamente me hizo pasar. Me arrastró al sofá & me hizo recostarme.

-¡Mira nada más como te encuentras Lillian! ¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado!?- interrogó mi progenitora como ya me lo esperaba.

-He tenido un accidente...- hice una pausa para pensar & analizar todo correctamente. Royce estaba muerto, si le explicaba a mi madre que el intentó abusar de mi no me creería por supuesto & sería más difícil explicar como es que yo estaba "a salvo", no le podía contar de aquél hombre que me había rescatado & serían más monólogos interrogativos. Posiblemente mandarían a las autoridades a investigar sobre él & yo no quería que tuviera problemas de ese tipo. Sería mejor mentir & guardar el secreto.- ...Lo que ha pasado es que de camino a casa me encontré con unas chicas que quisieron pasarse de listas para asaltarme & yo no se los permití, así que me golpearon- declaré.

-¡Pero mira como te han dejado esas tipas!, ahorita mismo llamaré a las autoridades para...-

-¡No!- interrumpí- no creo que las encuentren, tenían otro acento, es posible que ellas ya no estén aquí.

-Bueno, pero aún así, algo habrá que hacer... Ve a tomar un baño & quitarte esos arrapos, estás bañada en sangre, ves a limpiar tu piel & cuando salgas ponte todo el maquillaje que sea necesario, no deben quedarte marcas o eso arruinará tu belleza, anda hija, anda- movía sus manos con inquietud, apresurándome sin darle importancia a mi estado de debilidad

Me levanté del sofá con dificultad, subí las escaleras lentamente hasta mi habitación & me deshice de la ropa rasgada que traía. Me metí al baño, preparé el agua & me adentré a la tina disfrutando de la sensación del calor del agua pasando por mi fría piel, aunque en la zona de las heridas, dolía. Hasta que finalmente logré relajarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí dentro analizando lo ocurrido & calmando mi dolor, supongo que un par de horas... hasta que la comodidad terminó cuando mi madre entró al baño alertada.

-Rápido Lillian, sal de ahí & vístete, ha ocurrido algo terrible- su cara presentaba angustia & pesar.

-¿Qué sucede?- yo también me alarmé.

-¡Royce a desaparecido!- exclamó. Dios, ya se habían enterado de ello, por supuesto que el no había desaparecido, había muerto & eso nadie lo sabía más que Emmett & yo- ya te he dejado el atuendo que usarás en la ceremonia que le están organizando en su honor, cuando termines de vestirte, peínate & arréglate lo suficiente porque iremos con los King- terminando de decir esto se marchó.

Yo no quería ir a esa ceremonia, no tenía caso, todo el respeto que le tenía a Royce se había esfumado con lo que había intentado hacerme. No quería estar ahí fingiendo dolor con mi cara falsa de pesar & sufrimiento respecto a un hombre que no me importaba. Recibir tantos pésames por ser la prometida que prácticamente había enviudado solo me parecía un insulto, aunque... si iba a mentir respecto a lo que en verdad pasó, tenía que hacerlo bien.

Salí de la tina un poco más fortalecida. Tomé la toalla & me sequé, tomé el atuendo que estaba en mi cama & lo vestí: un vestido negro que me daba abajo de la rodilla & unos zapatos con tacón no muy alto del mismo color. Maquillé mi rostro ocultando los golpes que tenía para no causar más polémica & tragedia de la que ya había & dejé mis risos rubios sueltos. Por consiguiente me puse un abrigo del color ya mencionado & bajé las escaleras esperando por mi madre, que también se estaba arreglando, supongo.

Bajamos de la tétrica carroza & nos adentramos a la casa de la poderosa familia, yo del brazo de mi padre pues mi madre ya había ido a comentar la tragedia con los asistidos.

Una larga misa en honor al desaparecido fue suficiente, mientras todas las familias que asistieron les daban su pésame a los padres & a la prometida, osease yo, quien con una bien fingida cara de dolor & angustia era suficiente para mantener a todos hundidos en la lúgubre idea de mi tristeza.

La ceremonia en honor a Royce se dio por finalizada a las 2:30 de la madrugada, por lo que era demasiado tarde & decidimos volver a casa para descansar.

Se quedó en un acuerdo. Las autoridades buscarían durante toda la semana a Royce o por lo menos lo que quedara de el, &, si no se encontraba ningún rastro o pista de su desaparición se daría por muerto.

En el transcurso de esa semana yo decidí no salir de casa, pues a cualquier persona que me topara en el camino me miraba con lastima & yo odiaba ser vista de esa forma. Yo no era débil.

Solo recordaba a Royce cada que me lo mencionaban a el & a su tragedia... Más sin en cambio al que jamás dejé de pensar fue a Emmett. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿En donde podía hallarlo? ¿Era del pueblo? ¿Estaba al tanto de la situación? ¿Por qué desapareció?

De alguna forma tenía que volverlo a ver... Yo ya estaba en mejores condiciones, mis heridas habían sanado & me encontraba de maravilla. Era indispensable hablar con Emmett otra vez.

Noches seguidas lo soñaba, & es que era muy difícil no extrañarlo por semejante comportamiento, su amabilidad & compresión. Lo sé, estaba hablando demasiado bien de él como para solo haberlo conocido por gracia del destino & haber dialogado con el por muy poco tiempo... pero es que ya consideraba imposible no tenerlo en mi mente. Me era imposible no estar _**PENSANDO EN ÉL.**_

* * *

_****__¡Lo se! es corto, & ya hay más lectoras pero no me regañen, ando triste & no encuentro inspiración u.u' aunque espero que aunque sea cortito les haya gustado._

_Las amo, ¡le dan vida a la historia! :3 _

_Saludos.- Vane' Hale' _


	5. Reencuentro casual

**Rosalie's POV **

Nueve semanas habían pasado &' yo seguía sin saber nada de Emmett Cullen. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. El prometió que no nos volveríamos a ver &' al parecer cumplió su palabra. Las esperanzas de volver a verlo disminuían, pero no me daría por vencida. La fé es lo último que muere.

Yo tenía que volver a hablar con Emmett, había pensando en agradecerle el favor dándole efectivo. No es que mi familia tuviera mucho dinero, inclusive era al revés, papá decía que estábamos teniendo algunos problemas financieros por una crisis llamada "La Gran Depresión", pero por la declarada muerte de Royce, los King nos habían dado una enorme cantidad de dinero ya que prácticamente seríamos de la familia si su hijo no hubiese muerto. El dinero más que para el resto de mi familia, era para mí debido a que ahora yo era la prometida que había "enviudado". No hubiera aceptado el dinero, mi personalidad &' forma de ser no me permitirían recibirlo después de lo que había hecho. Claaaro, yo no intenté abusar sexualmente del "amor de mi vida", pero fue por mi culpa que Royce estaba muerto &' su cadáver yacía en no sé donde. Acepté ese dinero por una sola razón: ayudar a mi familia.

Mi padre no era joven &' no solo trabajaba todo el día, sino que laboraba desde hacía más de 25 años; mi madre no tenía ningún oficio, ella se encargaba de mantener nuestra casa en buenas condiciones &' nuestro famoso apellido impecable; de mis hermanos tampoco se podía esperar nada pues eran menores de edad; &' de mi, yo, como única hija &' la más hermosa del pueblo tenía una única ocupación: enorgullecer a mi familia.

Mi madre se encargaba de buscarme algún pretendiente o candidato a casarse conmigo. Ahora estaba manchada por haber perdido a mi prometido, pero cuando recuperara la limpieza de mi ser, tendría que volver a buscar la perfección &' comprometerme con alguien. Para mi madre era enlazarme con un buen partido, para mi, era venderme a cualquier desconocido del que tendría que enamorarme obligatoriamente en un tiempo indefinido.

A mi parecer, si me casaba con alguien tendría que ser por amor. Por circunstancias sentimentales &' no económicas. Así, podría disfrutar de una larga vida junto al hombre que amaba: observar mi cuerpo cambiar &' mi vientre inflamarse por llevar a dentro al fruto del amor que el &' yo nos tendríamos, escucharlo o escucharla decir su primer palabra, ayudarlo o ayudarla a dar sus primeros pasos, verlo o verla crecer, ayudarle con sus tareas, darle consejos para enamorar a las chicas, o bien, embellecerla para traer rendidos a sus pies a todos los chicos del instituto, estar presente el día de su boda, ver crecer a mis nietos, escuchar sus risas... en fin, tener una vida repleta de amor con mi merecido final feliz.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, de verdad conseguiría enamorarme de un chico perfecto, caballeroso, noble, apuesto, amoroso, simpático, gracioso, detallista, que me bese todos los días &' me haga sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo. Después de todo, si nos esforzamos, podemos alcanzar la felicidad suprema.

Mi madre entró a mi habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del perfecto futuro que me esperaba &' que yo misma tendría que construir.

-Rosalie, hija, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí acostada en la cama mirando el techo?-

-Estaba pensando...¿qué se te ofrece madre?-

-Cariño, yo se que estás muy afectada por la muerte de Royce &' no logras superarlo, pero tienes que seguir adelante cielo, no te puedes estancar- _si claro, "por Royce", pensé_- vengo a hablar contigo querida-

Me incorporé de la cama &' la observé fijamente- por supuesto, ¿de qué?- cuestioné.

-Como tu sabrás, se acerca la cena de navidad &' ya que nuestro presupuesto mejoró demasiado... pensé que podrías ir a comprarle un regalo a tus hermanos para ese día, tu sabes... con tus ahorros-

-Oh, por supuesto madre...- no me importaba gastar el dinero de mis ahorros en mis hermanos, después de todo, siempre han sido cariñosos conmigo, &' se portan muy bien- ...les compraré algo- sonreí.

-Perfecto Rose, perfecto &'... si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ir en este momento?, sé que está muy frío afuera, pero tus hermanos no están en casa &' bien te da tiempo para escoger algo de calidad-

-Claro madre, iré en este preciso momento-

-Gracias hija...bueno, seguiré alistando todo para la cena navideña de pasado mañana- abrió la puerta de mi habitación- no olvides abrigarte bien- diciendo esto cerró la puerta &' se marchó dejándome nuevamente sola.

¡Que emoción!, durante todo el año había esperado impaciente porque llegara navidad. No es que me emocione recibir regalos, sino que me encanta ver a mi familia reunida. Los bancos están cerrados &' así papá no tiene que trabajar; además, la expresión en el rostro de mis hermanos al ver los regalos que les han obsequiado no tiene precio, me alegra verlos tan felices. &' para lograr esa felicidad, tendría que ir a comprar los obsequios.

Fui hasta mi armario &' tomé un abrigo que me llegaba al tobillo, era de lana voluminosa. Perfecto para lo neutral de la nieve. También me puse unos guantes, los más gruesos que tenía. Terminando de abrigarme, como lo había mencionado mi madre, salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras &' abandoné mi hogar con dinero suficiente en el bolsillo para comprarle a mis hermanos los juguetes de mejor calidad.

Caminé con pasos precisos sobre la nieve, cuidando no tener un accidente como resbalarme o quedarme atrapada en un hueco oculto. Nunca fui torpe, pero siempre había sido frágil. Mi papá decía que era como una muñeca de porcelana: hermosa, pero delicada.

Recorrí las calles de Rochester durante 45 minutos aproximadamente hasta que por fin llegué a la juguetería más popular del pueblo. El pasillo de juguetes para niños era demasiado amplio, con una enorme variedad de juguetes que iba desde pelotas, a coches &' figuras de acción.

Autos de carreras, pistas de carreras, armas, figuras de acción, pelotas, canicas, trompos, yoyos, baleros, autos a control remoto, pistolas... ¡¿qué juguetes escojo?!, hay tantas opciones...  
Después de 30 minutos observando los miles de juguetes que tenía a elección por fin me decidí por cuatro juguetes: una pista de carreras &' autos a control remoto para Tommy, mi hermano de 10 años &' armas con pistolas para Carlos, mi hermano de 8 años.  
Pagué los juguetes &' me dispuse a regresar a casa.

Salí de la tienda &' miré el cielo, me sorprendí del cambio tan repentino en el estado del tiempo, el cielo se hallaba cubierto por una enorme &' pesada nube negra que seguramente estaba cargada de agua. Tenía que darme prisa o me daría la mojada de mi vida.

Cargué las pesadas bolsas &' comencé a caminar de la misma forma que antes: con pasos precisos para no tener ningún accidente.

Cinco minutos después, lo que menos deseaba sucedió: varias gotas empezaron a caer en mi abrigo. ¡Estupendo! la tormenta estaba por comenzar; una ráfaga de viento gélido también me atacaba, al contacto con mi piel, me estremecí deseando poder volar para llegar más rápido a casa. Fantasioso, lo sé, pero así era yo. Una soñadora infalible.

Intenté apresurar el paso, pero me era imposible, las bolsas pesaban demasiado &' la lluvia hacía que me resbalara con facilidad; tres minutos más tarde la pesada lluvia había iniciado, me mojó toda en cuestión de segundos.  
Me detuve debajo de un árbol para que la lluvia no me impactara tanto &' así pudiera tomar un poco de aire; si seguía caminando llegaría más que empapada &' tardaría mucho más de 45 minutos en llegar debido a la dificultad que tenía al transitar por las calles, pero también tenía otra opción: acortar el tiempo tomando el camino que había en el bosque.

Era algo arriesgado, de eso estaba consciente, pero solo se trataba de un camino más rápido. Además, no considero que personas con malas intenciones divaguen en el bosque en el que podrían toparse con algún animal peligroso. De acuerdo, si era arriesgado deambular sola en el bosque, pero no creo que me suceda algo malo. No puedo tener tan mala suerte.

Emprendí mi camino por el bosque &' mientras más me adentraba, las palabras de Emmett salían a flote: _**"intenta no salir tan noche, & mucho menos caminar por lugares sola, es peligroso &' si sales, no salgas sola"**, _las mismas que había expresado cuando me dejó en la esquina de mi hogar &' desapareció momentos después. Cuando me abandonó.

Pocas veces había estado dentro del bosque, pero sabía bien por donde andar. En el camino, varias cosas alcancé a percibir: escuché el canto de algunas aves, observé una ardilla trepando un árbol, uno que otro gusano horrendo se pegó a mi atavío pero me deshice de ellos sacudiéndome, mariposas volando a mi alrededor, entre otros animales e insectos; &' con respecto al clima, la lluvia ahí era igual que en las calles del pueblo, con la misma intensidad &' hasta podría decirse que un poco peor porque los árboles hacían que la corriente de aire fuera más fresca, &' pisar la tierra húmeda no era más agradable, pero por lo menos sería más rápido.

Todo era tan tranquilo hasta que algo llamó mi atención: entre algunos arbustos se movía una criatura que no alcanzaba a ver, pero me inquietaba. Apresuré el paso, pero la diferencia no era mucha, la tierra húmeda no me dejaba avanzar rápido. De pronto, el animal escondido dejó de escucharse, pero seguidamente un estruendoso ruido me atemorizó, casi como dos montañas chocando entre sí. Supuse que eran truenos &' relámpagos, demasiado fuertes. De la nada, un frío atravesó mi espina dorsal &' me congelé del miedo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hola...- una voz saludó detrás de mi, aquella que jamás podría olvidar.

-Hola, Emmett- el miedo se esfumó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? creí que no nos volveríamos a ver, o por lo menos tu así lo juraste-.

-Yo pregunté primero- su rostro se tornó serio.

-Voy camino a casa, si transito por el pueblo tardaré más en llegar &' por este camino es más rápido, ahora, tú respóndeme- prácticamente ordené.

-Yo soy libre de estar en donde quiera, &' sé bien lo que prometí, pero te vi aquí &' decidí ser cortés &' saludarte, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia puedo irme- se dio de hombros &' se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡No!, espera... por favor... no me molesta tu presencia, es todo lo contrario, pero necesito explicaciones, desapareciste &' yo necesitaba hablar contigo. Esa noche no estaba en condiciones para dialogar, pero ahora si &' en verdad quiero saber qué ocurrió-

-Si quieres hablar conmigo debiste haberlo dicho &' puedes ser más amable, para tener 18 años estás muy amargada, deberías divertirte más o te saldrán arrugas- se burló.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Debo ser más amable, pero tu tampoco puedes hablarme así, se supone que eres un caballero-

-Lo soy Rosalie- su sonrisa reapareció.

-¿Podrías por favor explicarme qué pasó?-

-Dime qué quieres saber...- su expresión volvió a la seriedad. Al parecer alguien tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple.

-¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? me refiero, a que esa noche dijiste que vigilarías que yo llegara a salvo a mi casa &' apenas me dí la vuelta &' tu ya te habías marchado...-

-No me fui... si vigilé que te mantuvieras a salvo cuando llegaras a casa, pero lo hice desde otro ángulo...- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Entonces...te agradezco eso-

-No fue nada- rió por lo bajo- ¿algo más?- preguntó.

-Si, ¿por qué prometiste que no nos volveríamos a ver? ¿qué tiene de malo el estar conmigo?- mi voz se rompió en las últimas palabras.

-No es nada malo contigo... sino conmigo. Me refiero a que, una chica como tu no debe ser vista con alguien como yo-

-Los estereotipos no importan Emmett...-

-No me refiero a los estereotipos- me interrumpió- tengo bien sabido que la sociedad siempre ha sido una mierda, pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, sino de que tu &' yo no debemos entablar ninguna relación, ni siquiera de conocidos- sus palabras me sorprendieron, ese vocabulario solo lo usaban los de tercera clase, &' Emmett no era de esos.

-¿Por qué?, no te entiendo...- logró confundirme.

-Así es como debe ser. Rosalie...- se colocó a centímetros de mi- sin mi presencia estarás mejor- se alejó retomando su posición anterior.

-Emmett, estoy acostumbrada a no estar del todo bien &' vivir con una sonrisa eterna, pero hablo muy enserio cuando digo que me interesa conocerte... a ti &' a tu familia- dije con seguridad.

-Imposible...-

-¡¿Por qué imposible?!- estaba empezando a irritarme.

-Tal vez sea después, por favor. No me hagas enfurecer, de verdad que no tengo deseos de discutir contigo por cosas sin importancia- soltó un suspiro- mejor cuéntame, ¿qué traes ahí?-

-Juguetes...- me había olvidado por completo del por qué me encontraba en el bosque, charlando con Emmett.

-¿Tienes hijos?- su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué?- sonreí confundida- no... no tengo hijos. Son para mis hermanos-

-Ah, tus hermanos- sonrió.

-Si, &' supongo que tengo que marcharme ahora mismo o mi madre se pondrá histérica- dije volviendo a la realidad-además tengo que llegar antes de que lo hagan mis hermanos. Hasta luego Emmett, fue un placer volver a verte &' haber charlado un rato. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Espero que si...-

-Estupendo- mi alma se llenó de felicidad- ¿cuándo?-

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que podremos encontrarnos de casualidad aquí en el bosque. Vengo muy seguido.-

-A mi no me gusta venir aquí...-dudé- pero supongo que podría haber excepciones-

-Bien- sonrió

-Nos vemos Emmett-

-Adiós princesa- terminando de decir esto se giró &' se marchó a pasos rápidos.

"Princesa", que hermosa era esa palabra si la decía el. Me sonrojé con aquél pensamiento &' por consiguiente imité a Emmett. Caminé a mi casa &' en cuestión de 10 minutos ya había llegado.

Entré, &' saludé a mi madre, quién me cuestionó acerca de por qué había demorado tanto en llegar, yo mentí diciendo que intenté librarme de la lluvia pero que al parecer había sido en mano. Subí a mi habitación &' me dispuse a envolver los obsequios de mis hermanos con papel ilustrado con la temática de la navidad. Más tarde me dí un baño para no coger un resfriado.

Toda la noche la pasé pensando en nuestro misterioso cruce &' nuevas preguntas aparecieron, ¿qué hacía Emmett en el bosque? ¿por qué estaba tan sucio? ¿de dónde había salido?... Recordé el mal presentimiento que tuve antes de nuestra charla &' me puse a pensar, ¿Emmett era el peligro de aquella corazonada? ¿por qué no quería entablar una amistad conmigo?. Ninguna de esas preguntas tenía una respuesta lógica para mi, pero yo esperaría a que él mismo las respondiera cuando tuviéramos algún otro **reencuentro casual.**

* * *

****_¡Gente guapa! ahí está un capítulo más de la historia. Disculpen si piensan que la tengo muy abandonada pero como ya lo había mencionado no he tenido tiempo. Espero que en estas vacaciones pueda llegar por lo menos a la mitad de la historia, prometo actualizar seguido :c _

_¿Algún comentario o sugerencia? pueden mandarlo en un review :3_

_Bueno, me da gusto ver tantos lectores &' espero que la disfruten... _

_Besos &' saludos.- Vane' Hale' 3_


End file.
